Death Note: Love And Death
by Animegeo
Summary: A boy named Izayah Myke finds the Death Note, and comes across its Shinigami named Emmania. He knew the whole story of Kira I and II but he had different intentions on using the Death Note. But little did he know, Emmania had different plans in mind for later.
1. Prologue

_**In the Shinigami world...**_

Emmania looked in the pit and saw a girl. "She looks pretty strong..." Suddenly another Shinigami spooked her from behind. Emmania slapped the Shinigami in the face. "I told you not to disturb me while i'm looking at people, Hoolang!"

Hoolang dipped his head. "I know I know. I just came here to ask what you were doing. I was bored over there with the others..."

"I'm just looking..."

"Looking for what, Emmania?"

"People..."

"Why? Remember what happened last time?!"

"Oh please. I don't exactly care if that would happen again. We survived, so shut up already. Let me continue."

"Fine..." Hoolang spread his wings and flew away. Emmania looked back at the pit. "Hmm...so her name is Panny Piperson...she look's perfect...I just hope no one else catches this...because I can't change rules of the Death Note..." She threw her Death Note into the pit. "But it might still be great...don't think I forgot you, Kira." She changed her form to her other form. _Thank goodness I was aloud of a new form. I don't want all the other ugly forms. But because of stupid "King Shigami", I have to have it a bit monsterous. Atleast I'm more pretty... _She jumped into the pit, following the Death Note.

_**In the human**_**_ world..._**

Panny Piperson picked Izayah up by his shirt. "YOU WANNA MESS WITH ME, PUNK?" Panny spits.

"Just leave me alone!" Izayah yells, flailing around frantically in the air.

"ONLY WAY TO DO THAT IS TO KILL ME, NERD!" Panny says, "FIGHT BACK ONCE AND A WHILE!" He throws Izayah to the ground and turns around. "That's what you get for calling me ugly."

She starts to walk away, but Izayah's anger rises. _Fine, you wan't me to fight back? I will! _Izayah launches himself ontop of Panny, tackling her. He rolls her over and punches her in the face. But sadly, Panny was twice his size. She grabs his hand and twists it, stopping him from hitting her. She grabbed him by the neck and stood up, throwing him into the air. She hisses at him and walks towards him slowly. Izayah coughed and sputtered.

She stood right in front of him. Suddenly, a book fell out of the sky and hit Panny in the other eye. She falls back, fainting.

Izayah was confused. He picked up the book. "Death Note...?" Izayah's eyes widened. "Is this what I think it is?!"

He looked behind him and saw a Shinigami. He nearly fainted, but didn't. He smiled evily. "Now what is YOUR Shinigami name?"

"Emmania...but I prefer to be called Emma, thank you very much."

Izayah looked at Panny's temporarily-unconsious body and looked back. "Lets get home, Emma." Izayah started to walk home with Emma right behind him.


	2. Chapter 1: Criminals

**_At Izayah's__ home..._**

Izayah threw the book on the bed and laid down. "Why aren't you using the Death Note, Izayah?" Emmania asked.

"I'm obviously gonna use it...I'm just thinking a bit about it...and about Kira and what he did. I'm not that kind of person..."

But suddenly Light appeared in front of him. Izayah didn't bother to look, but knew it by his voice. Izayah was trembling, but realized that Light wouldn't be alive right now. "I heard my name, Izayah? You're not 'that kind of person'? What I did was try to make the world a better place! Think about it, no criminals, no fugitives, no evil, but just good!"

"But then wouldn't I be evil..?"

"That wouldn't matter...because you'd be the new god of the world! They would praise you for destroying all the evil in this world!"

Izayah sat up. "I'm not you, Kira." Izayah flew his hand through the hallucination and Light disappeared. "Besides, I'm in America..."

Emmania stepped in. "You know, this Kira kid is a bit right. I mean, he did lessen all the bad from this world. He didn't succeed, but maybe you could."

"The only evil I wanna destroy is-", Izayah stopped himself. "Haha...HAHAHAHAHA!" Izayah grabbed the Death Note and sat on a chair next to his desk.

"One more thing, Izayah, because of the Kira incident, scientists found a way to get into the Shinigami realm, and destroyed half of us. Apparently, because of that, the Shinigami King had no choice to make another way to kill us. By killing eachother. Also making a few new rules to the Death Note:

If the Shinigami is in love with the human, it is able to get the human Shinigami eyes for free, and even lengthening their lives by 5-10%.

If a human ever goes into the Shinigami realm, the human has turned into a Shinigami forever.

And then more I don't feel like talking about, but whatever. But in the note, it has more complicated words but nah."

"Panny...Piperson...death...hmmm...not a heart attack...oh! Picks a fight with a person tougher with her and the tougher person kills her...death varies?"

"I would say that's not specific enough, but I've only known you for like an hour...I don't feel like being Ryuk...or Rem...or whatever..."

"Okay whatever." Izayah writes Panny Piperson in the Death Note. "That was surprisingly easy... I wonder what else I could do..." Izayah grinned evily.

"Well, time for the beliebers to go to waste." Izayah opens up the Death Note, writing Justin Bieber's name. "Heh, people be jokin' bout it, I be makin' it happen! Now time for me to wreck them like a 'wrecking ball'" Izayah's eyes were filled with craziness all of the sudden. He wrote Miley Cyrus's name in it too.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Light says behind Izayah. "I would definately go against this, but, they will all pay..."

"Yes...it does feel good..." Izayah started writing thousands of names of criminals in the notebook. Emmania smiled grimly.

_Heh...I guess I WILL have some fun with this kid. _Emmania thought. "You know those criminals on TV without names?"

Izayah turned around and looked at Emmania with a dark face. "Give me those Shinigami eyes. Now."

"I thought you'd never ask, Izayah!" Emmania stood face to face with Izayah.

"Do it."

**_..._**

Izayah blinked open his eyes. He could suddenly see the names and faces of people outside. Izayah laughed. "I'm indestructible now! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Start writing some more names down, kid."

"Don't rush me, or I WILL kill you."

"You can't kill me, kid. That is just hilarious."

Izayah looked straight into Emmania's face. "I could if I found another Shinigami, Emmania."

"That'd be very unlikely. You gonna write down names or what?"

"Don't make me burn the Death Note, Emmania."

Emmania could see that Izayah's face was full of seriousness. He was the owner of the Death Note. Not her anymore. "Fine, fine. Whatever. Do whatever you want than."

"Thank you." Izayah turned his chair around and continued writing more names down.

_**...**_

After an hour, hundreds of names were written down. Izayah put the pen down. "I think I'm getting carried away. I'd better stop for today. Besides, my mom has been calling my name for 10 minutes." Izayah got up and went downstairs, with Emmania following him.

**...**

_**In the CFBI Agency...**_

"There have been hundreds of deaths in the past hour!" An agent notifies."All in just ONE HOUR! And they are all criminals or fugitives and in the USA, killed by heart attacks! This is impossibly a coincidence!"

"We know, Agent B3," Another agent says. "We should ask Agent Leader N. He may be old, but he still remembers stuff and solves secret cases."

"Didn't he used to be in the regular FBI, Agent A2?" Asks Agent C3.

"Yes, but he has switched to this one."

"Guys, let's not worry about that. What do you think about these deaths, Agent A1?"

"I don't know...but we WILL find out soon." Agent A1 looks out the building window. "We will catch whoever is doing this."


End file.
